This invention relates to slideable and adjustable foot bindings particularly for use with water skis.
Typically, water ski bindings have two portions, usually the front portion is anchored to the ski and the rearward portion is slideable rearward to open the binding to permit withdrawal or insertion of a foot in the forward toe and instep holding portion. The rear heel binding portion is then slid forward and is locked in position on the ski. Typical locks for sliding binders are posts fixed to the ski and extending through slots in the sliding assembly. Complementary fasteners on the posts secure the binders in position on the skis. Problems remain with the use of such post-type locks in that the cantilevered posts do not provide rigid guides until fasteners are tightened on the posts. The long cantilevered posts may permit misalignment of the sliding elements or the tops of the posts on which the fasteners are mounted may tend to move out of position and to align with the sliding element rather than requiring the sliding element to align with the fasteners.